Transcripts/The Dancing Princess
:music :Polvina: Writing this review is going to be easy. Everyone is so good! :Leia: Here come Ester and Tubarina! :and Tubarina bump into each other :Tubarina: Watch where I’m going! :Ester: One of us should, because you don’t. :Leia: Was that bump part of the dance? :Polvina: I-It could be. :and Tubarina bump into each other again :Ester: You’re still not looking! :Tubarina: I am looking, and all I see is you getting in my way. :Leia: Was that part of the dance too? :Polvina: Uh, it might be. :and Tubarina spin into each other and knock into the set :Leia: What about that? :Polvina: It can’t be! :opens, audience begin laughing :Tubarina: They’re laughing! Laughing at you! :Ester: Me? They’re laughing at us! :and Polvina still laughing, Polvina tries to stop :Polvina: What is wrong with you two? :Ester: You did see what happened to us. :Tubarina: Did you laugh at us too? :Polvina: No! Oh, well, just a little. :Tubarina: Oh, it was total embarrassment! :Ester: I can’t face anyone right now. :Tubarina: What will we do about school tomorrow? :Ester: School? coughing I-I-I think I’m coming down with a cold. coughing Yeah, yeah, I’ve definitely got a cold. :Tubarina: Oh, ooh, yeah, s-s-so have I. coughing :Ester: That sounds terrible. :Tubarina: I’ll be in bed for a week. :Ester: Me too. :Ester and Tubarina: coughing :Polvina: Wait a minute. Just because you didn’t dance well doesn’t mean it’s the end of the world. :Ester: We know. :Tubarina: It just feels like it. :Ester: Why don’t you be sick with us? :Tubarina: Oh, yeah. We’ll keep up with our schoolwork, just not go to school and let anyone laugh at us. :Polvina: I have to go to school. I promised to hand in my review of the dance for the newsletter. :Ester and Tubarina: then glaring at Polvina :Polvina: What? :Ester: You’re doing a review of the dance show? :Tubarina: For the newsletter? :Polvina: Miss Marla asked me to do it. :Ester: But not everyone saw the dance show. :Tubarina: But everyone gets the newsletter! :Ester: So if you write about what we did, everyone will know! :Tubarina: It’ll be bigger than total embarrassment, and I don’t know what’s bigger than total embarrassment! :Ester: Ultra super total… :Tubarina: Yes! Ultra super total embarrassment! :Ester: What are you going to do? :Polvina: Uh, I… I have to tell the truth. :Tubarina: Of course you have to. We don’t want you to lie. :Ester: But is not telling the truth the same as lying? :Polvina: Huh? :Tubarina: Ooh, yeah, you could say that our performance was… amazing. That wouldn’t be lying. :Ester: Because knocking down the whole stage was amazing. :Tubarina: But you don’t have to say anything about the knocking down the stage bit. :Ester: Just that it was amazing. So where’s the lie in that? :Tubarina: It’s no lie, right? :Polvina: Yes. Uh, uh, no… oh, I don’t know. Sorry, I have to go now. Bye! :Polvina: What a mess, Tentie. I have to write in the review what I saw, but that means embarrassing Tubarina and Ester. pulled into her room Whoa! Tubarina? :Tubarina: door I couldn’t talk to you before in front of Ester, but… you are going to tell the truth in the review, aren’t you? :Polvina: I want to. :Tubarina: The real truth, even if it means upsetting Ester? :Polvina: The real truth? :Tubarina: You know what really happened. :of flashback :Tubarina: There I was, dancing as only I can. My dance teacher says that I’m one of a kind. :Polvina: You are that, Tubarina. :Tubarina: Everyone’s eyes were on me. They loved me, wishing that my performance would never end. It was a dream, turned into a dance. Then, on comes Ester, and we know how clumsy she is. It was all her fault. She ruined everything. I never had a chance! :of flashback :Polvina: And that’s how it happened? :Tubarina: Well, you saw it. All I want you to do is tell the truth, but go easy on Ester. We don’t want to upset her too much. :Polvina: Er, r-r-right. I’ll do my best. :Tubarina: I know you will, Polvina. leaves :Tentie: gurgling :opens :Polvina: This mess just got messier, Tentie. pulled out of her room Whaa! Ester! :Ester: Has Tubarina gone? :Polvina: I think so. :Ester: So you said sorry to her. :Polvina: Sorry for what? :Ester: That you’re going to tell everyone the truth? :Polvina: Oh, w-w-what truth? :Ester: That the dance disaster was all Tubarina’s fault! :of flashback :Ester: I wasn’t just dancing, I was telling a story. A story of magic and wonder. :Polvina: You were? :Ester: You saw it. When I was sad, the audience was sad. giggles And when I was happy, they were happy! I had them in the palm of my hand. :Polvina: Then Tubarina came along? :Ester: That’s right. She ruined my perfect routine! :of flashback :Polvina: So, you want me to tell the truth in the review, but go easy on Tubarina? :Ester: That’s it! How’d you know? :Polvina: Hm, lucky guess. :Ester: I know you’ll do the right thing, Polvina. Bye! leaves :Polvina: But I don’t know what the right thing is. :Tentie: gurgling :chattering :Polvina: You’re here! I thought you were going to be sick for a week. :Ester: My mother didn’t believe my cold for a second. :Tubarina: And my mother wasn’t fooled either. :Ester: So we’re here. :Tubarina: And look! :laughing :Tubarina: They’re still laughing at us! :Miss Marla: Good morning. :Students: Good morning, Miss Marla. :Miss Marla: Before we start, I need to remind you, Polvina, about the review of the dance show. :Polvina: Yes, Miss Marla. :Miss Marla: We need it tonight so we can print up the newsletter tomorrow morning. :Polvina: Tonight? :Miss Marla: You did promise me, Polvina. And a promise is a promise. :Polvina: Yes, Miss Marla. :Ester: I know you’ll do what’s right, Polvina, even if it upsets Tubarina. :Tubarina: I know you won’t let me down, Polvina, no matter how much it embarrasses Ester. :Polvina: moan :Polvina: gasp :Ester: Polvina! :Polvina: again :Tubarina: Polvina! :Polvina: moans How can I get home without them finding me? I can’t keep hiding in this seaweed, or can I? :proceeds to go home slowly in the seaweed :Tentie: gurgling :Polvina: I have to hide down here, Tentie. I don’t want to see Ester and Tubarina again before I write the review. It’s hard enough as it is. Now, let’s start. But how will I start? Alright, this time. Can’t I tell anyone how bad Ester and Tubarina were? sigh It will make both of them feel awful. I don’t know what to do! :Tentie: gurgling :Polvina: I know the truth is best, but Ester and Tubarina are my friends. I don’t want to hurt them. :Tentie: gurgling :Polvina: Yes, I know they both blame each other. :Tentie: gurgling :Polvina: What’s that? You think the truth depends on how you see it? :Tentie: gurgling :Polvina: So there’s one truth for Ester, and another truth for Tubarina, but, they’re both true. Kind of. :Tentie: gurgling :Polvina: I could do that! Tentie, do you know that you’re the smartest octopus in the sea? :Tentie: gurgling :Polvina: Now I know exactly what to do. Thank you, Tentie. :Tubarina: So where are they? :Ester: The newsletter should be printed by now. :Tubarina: Then why aren’t they here? :Polvina: They are. Sorry, you can’t take these. :Ester: Why not? :Polvina: Uh, these are going to be mailed out. This is yours, Ester, and this one is yours, Tubarina. :Ester and Tubarina: gasp :Polvina: This better work. :Leia: You really did it, Polvina. You told everything in the review! I didn’t think you would. :Polvina: Why not? :Leia: Because it would upset Ester and Tubarina. :Ester: I knew you’d do the right thing, Polvina. Oh, poor Tubarina. I hope she won’t feel too bad about being blamed for everything. :Polvina: As long as the truth’s been told, Ester. :Ester: That’s right, and Tubarina just has to accept it, I guess. gasp Here she comes. I better leave so she doesn’t feel even more embarrassed. :Polvina: And, uh, maybe don’t ever talk about the review. We don’t want her to feel any worse. :Ester: Right, good idea. leaves :Tubarina: I knew you wouldn’t let me down, Polvina, but how is Ester taking it after you wrote it was all her fault? :Polvina: She handled it well. Maybe don’t talk to her about the review, though. :Tubarina: Right. We don’t want to upset her more than she is already. leaves :Leia: What were they talking about? Have they even read this? :Polvina: No, and I hope they never will. :Leia: Polvina! :Ester: Tubarina! :Tubarina: Ester! :Ester: Uh… :Tubarina: Um… :Ester and Tubarina: I’m sorry. :Ester: You don’t feel too bad? :Tubarina: No, as long as you’re not upset. :Ester: I’m not upset. It is the truth. :Tubarina: You can’t be upset with the truth. :Ester: So it’s okay with you? :Tubarina: Well, it’s great with me. :Ester: And it’s great with me. :Tubarina: Because we know what the most important thing is. :Ester: We do. The dancing. :and Tubarina dance away :Leia: Polvina, wait! What did you do? Ester and Tubarina weren’t upset at all! :Polvina: Well, the review you read and the reviews Ester and Tubarina read aren’t the same. :Leia: They’re not? :Polvina: I wrote three different reviews, one for Ester, one for Tubarina, and one for the rest of us. :Leia: And they got their own special newsletter? :Polvina: That’s right, and they’re both the truth from different angles, even though I think our truth is a little more real than Ester and Tubarina’s truths. :Leia: Polvina, that’s brilliant! Well done! :Polvina: At least everything’s back to normal now. A nice quiet life again. :and Tubarina bump into Polvina, spilling her newsletters :Tubarina: You’re still not watching where I’m going! :Ester: These two things above your nose, they’re for looking. Try it sometime! :Polvina: Did I say “a nice quiet life again”? Well, with friends like these two, that’s impossible!